Love Always
by PrincessNibblit
Summary: "You have a nightmare again?" "Yeah, But it was different this time Fred." "How so?" "You were there. You came to save me. I was so happy you came to save me. But when you got there..." Drabbles to do with Fred and Hermione's relationship. Short and long.
1. Chapter 1

**Author- MoMo Uchiha**

**Pairing- Fremione**

**Warnings- May have some swearing.**

**Summary- "You have a nightmare again?" "Yeah, But it was different this time Fred." "How so?" "You were there. You came to save me. I was so happy you came to save me. But when you got there..."**

**Disclaimer: Am I rich and famous as we speak. No I am sitting here writing this because I am a huge fan. I do not and will not ever own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K and always will. Enjoy!**

Hermione Granger woke up with a scream. She had been having the same nightmare every night ever since she had been tourchered at Malfoy Manor.

" 'Mione are you okay?" Ginny asked sleepily from the bed next to hers.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded and slowly got out of her bed. She left the room closing the door behind her with a soft click. Hermione walked walked to the bathroom, turning on the light and leaning over the sink. Turning on the water she cupped her hands under it and splashed some onto her face. She then grabbed the big fluffy white towel and wiped her face off. She did this every night after she woke up.

Hermione sighed and exited the bathroom, instead of going back to the room she shared with Ginny she walked up two flights of stairs and to the first door on the right. She walked in without knocking and walked to the bed on the far right of the room.

"You have a nightmare again?" Hermione nodded. Not that he could see it anyway because of how dark it was in the room.

"Yeah. But it was different this time Fred." She told him. Hermione slid into her boyfriends open arms.

"How so?" He asked her in a tired voice.

Hermione brought herself colser to him, inhaling his scent. "You were there. You came to save me. I was so happy you came to save me. But when you got there and we almost got away...Bell-Bellatrix...she...she...Bellatrix killed you." Hermione sobbed.

Fred wrapped his arms around her putting his head in the crook of her neck. "I'm not going anywhere. I will always be here for you. I love you." Hermione gasped. They had been dating for a year and a half and they hadn't said I love you yet.

"Really? You love me?" She asked in belwilderment.

Fred let out a low chuckle. "I have been meaning to say it for a while. I just haven't found the right time to say it yet. " He kissed the top pf her head.

"I love you too." Hermione whispered. fred smiled as he heard her breathing even, indicating she had fallen asleep in his arms.

**A/N:**

**I have been reading alot of Fred and Hermione pairings and I loved them so much I had to do some of my own. This is a collection of drabbles long and short. I hope you enjoy all of them and stay with me here. Thanks. I know I have other stories going that need to be finished but if i have an idea then I will write it down.**

**I hope you enjoyed this and I know it is small but I promise that later on they will get bigger and longer. Peace out and please review!**

**MoMo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author- MoMo Uchiha**

**Pairing- Fremione**

**Warning- None**

**Summary- An extended scene from the fifth Harry Potter book that I just had to act on. **

**Bold - Parts from Ootp book.**

normal - **My parts**

* * *

><p><strong>"I told you this morning you couldn't test your rubbish on students!"<strong>

**"Were paying them!" said Fred indignantly.**

**"I don't care, it could be dangerous!"**

**"Rubbish." said Fred.**

**"Calm down Hermione, they're fine!" said Lee resuringly as he walked from first year to first year, inserting purple sweets into their open mouths.**

**"Yeah, look, they're coming round now," said George.**

**A few first years were indeed stirring. Several looked so shocked that they were lyign on the floor, or dangling off their chairs, that Harry was sure Fred and George had not warned them what the sweets were going to do.**

**"Feel all right?" asked George kindly to the dark-haired girl lying at his feet.**

**"I-I think so." she said shakily.**

**"Excellent!" said Fred happily, but the next second Hermione had snatched the clipboard and paper bag of Faniting Fancies from his hands.**

**"It is NOT excellent!"**

**" 'Course it is, they're alive, aren't they?" said Fred angrily.**

**"You can't do this, what if you make one of them really ill?" **

**"We're nto going to make them ill, we've already tested them all on ourselves, this is just to see if everyone reacts the same-"**

**"If you don't stop doign it, I'm going to-" **

Hermione was cut off by Fred pulling her closer to himself and putting his lips to hers. She was so shocked she didn't kiss him back. When she regained control of her senses she did kiss him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist. Gasps arose from the people around them and cursing arose from Ron. Hermione pulled away whe she realized what she was doing and where she was doing it.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked. She was still inches away from Fred's face.

"What do you think? Kissin' you." Stated Fred.

"I mean, why?" She asked.

"I like you alot Hermione. I have had a crush on you since the yule ball last year-" Fred was cut off by Ron shouting.

"HOW COULD YOU? YOUR MY BROTHER AND YOU DO THIS TO ME?" He shouted.

"Oh Ronald, be quiet." Ginny snapped from the other side of the room. She then returned to watching Fred and Hermione.

"You have really liked me for that long?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I have." Fred awnsered.

"I have liked you since my third year. " Hermione said in a small voice. Fred smiled and dipped down for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Here is the second drabble in my story. I hope you liked it and I hope you review. Your amazing! Peace out,**

**MoMo :)**


End file.
